


Компромиссы

by Nataliny



Category: Haru wo Daiteita | Embracing Love
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все вокруг говорили, что Като не способен хранить верность. В самом деле, какая может быть речь о верности, когда твоя профессия – секс перед камерами?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Компромиссы

Все вокруг говорили, что Като не способен хранить верность. В самом деле, какая может быть речь о верности, когда твоя профессия – секс перед камерами? Одна, вторая, третья, четвертый, пятый, шестая, седьмой – Като перестал считать партнеров, когда ему исполнилось девятнадцать. Он сходился и расставался без сожаления, и каждый брошенный им любовник чувствовал себя так, как будто это именно он принял решение о разрыве. 

Като увлекся лишь однажды – она была помощницей режиссера, миловидной тоненькой брюнеткой, с длинными ногами и очаровательным маленьким ротиком. Она прекрасно танцевала, изумительно готовила и была неутомима в постели. И Като был счастлив, пока она случайно не наткнулась на него, зажимающего в углу молоденького актера. Он пытался все объяснить, но она не стала слушать. Да и что тут объяснять, когда твои пальцы измазаны в сперме, брюки с трусами болтаются в районе щиколоток, пуговицы от рубашки разбросаны по всему полу, а шея и грудь сплошь покрыты чередой красноречивых ярких пятен. Про Като говорили, что он прекрасный оратор, но в тот раз его красноречие не помогло. 

Он позвонил ей на следующий день, через два дня оставил десяток сообщений, а через пять – отправился к ней домой. Через неделю он узнал, что она чуть не погибла от выкидыша, а спустя еще три дня – улетела из Токио. 

Чувство вины оставило его через месяц, но Като все равно дал себе слово больше не увлекаться. 

Он получал удовольствие от своей работы – и этого было достаточно. А если ему вдруг не хватало  
близости и тепла, всегда находилось множество желающих согреть его постель в неурочное время. 

Так было, пока он не встретил Иваки. 

Като захотел его с первого взгляда – Кёске был воплощением соблазна. При своей профессии он умудрялся оставаться таким же трогательно-невинным, какими, должно быть, являются четырнадцатилетние мальчики, поющие в церковном хоре. 

Иваки был идеален – длинные стройные ноги, узкие бедра, округленный подтянутый зад, рельефная грудь, широкие плечи, четко очерченные пухлые губы, большие темные глаза и взгляд из-под густых черных ресниц, который буквально говорил «прошу вас, не делайте мне больно», и в тоже время молил «обоже-пожалуйста-возьми-меня-прямо-сейчас-я-весь-твой». 

И за этот взгляд Като был готов продать душу. 

Он затащил его в постель через неделю, а через десять дней поселился у него дома. 

Като боготворил Иваки, восхищался им, вдыхал его, впитывал, целовал и облизывал до самых кончиков пальцев. Он занимался с ним любовью так нежно и бережно, как будто тот никогда не знал мужских ласк. Он дарил ему подарки – цветы, разные милые безделушки, вроде плюшевых мишек и мягких розовых кроликов, кольца, цепочки и прочие украшения, на которые порой тратил последние деньги. Он носил Иваки на руках, устраивал ему романтические вечера, возил на яхте в Голубую Лагуну, водил в ночные клубы. Он не отпускал его ни на шаг, сбегал со съемок, чтобы подсмотреть за его работой, устраивал абсолютно сумасшедшие сюрпризы, в ходе которых страдала вся мебель и домашняя утварь, до которой только можно было дотянуться, а потом вымаливал прощения за устроенный беспорядок, глядя на Иваки глазами побитой собаки – и тот все ему прощал. 

Ночами же Иваки сводил его с ума – извивался под уверенными прикосновениями сильных пальцев, беспорядочно вскрикивал, подаваясь назад, прогибался в спине, запрокидывал голову, стонал жарко и жалобно, шептал, задыхаясь и дрожа всем телом, «о боже, Като…Като-о-о, пожалуйста, нн-ннн…, Като… Ооо, п-пожалуйста». А потом изворачивался, выползая из-под обессиленного любовника, и целовал его, господи, как он его целовал. 

Като хватило на четыре месяца, а потом он сорвался. 

Иваки как раз должен был быть на съемках нового телесериала - единственный проект, куда Като не взяли, несмотря на все уговоры. Кёске целую неделю убеждал его, что раздельная работа пойдет им только на пользу, раз они все время проводят вместе. В конце второй недели Като перестал дуться и признал его правоту – в самом деле, в присутствии Иваки он был не способен не то что играть, он даже собственные реплики забывал. 

Като как раз собирался пойти домой, когда к нему подошел Мей – новый партнер по съемкам – стрельнул подведенными глазами и предложил вместе выпить. 

Мей был хрупким крашеным блондином с нежными, почти женскими чертами лица, круглой попкой, совершенно блядским поведением – и он совершенно не походил на Иваки. Они даже не вышли из студии – Като разложил его прямо на столе, заткнул рот цветным галстуком, сковав руки смотанной на локтях рубашкой и коленом широко раздвинув ноги. Мей протестующее мычал и извивался, но Като не обращал на это никакого внимания, сминая в ладонях упругие ягодицы и оставляя кровоподтеки на бедрах. 

Като сам не знал, что в нем столько всего скопилось – бунтарская ярость, бесконтрольная страсть, все тщательно сдерживаемые эмоции, которые ежедневно находили выход раньше, и которым перестало хватать место в жизни Като, когда появился Иваки.

А теперь все плотины прорвало – и Като шагнул навстречу урагану собственного сводящего с ума желания. Он велел Мею замолчать, а когда тот не послушал, продолжая мычать и мотать головой в попытках освободиться, Като вытащил из брюк широких кожаный ремень и выпорол его. Сильно, страстно и со вкусом. 

Ремень опускался на маленькие ягодицы со звонким шлепком, и Като наблюдал, как они покрываются красными полосами и сжимаются в предвкушении следующего удара. Мей уже не стонал – только всхлипывал тихонько, когда череда ударов сыпалась подряд на одно и то же место горящей огнем задницы. 

А Като наказывал его – за то, что пришел сегодня на съемки, за то, что не дал ему спокойно уйти домой, за то, что Иваки сегодня так далеко, за то, что он сам не смог удержать себя в уезде, за то, что его округлый припухший зад разительно отличается о крепких ягодиц Иваки, за то, что Като никак не может остановиться, за то…

Он выпустил ремень, когда Мей пронзительно вскрикнул и обмяк, распластавшись по столу и безвольно разведя ноги еще шире. В штанах у Като было мучительно тесно, во рту - сухо от сводящего все тело желания, а пальцы мелко подрагивали от нетерпения, пока Като расстегивал крупную молнию на джинсах. Он наклонился, просунул руку Мею между ног и мазнул кончиками пальцев по поверхности стола, собирая на них белесую жидкость. 

\- Грязная маленькая сучка, - нараспев протянул он, проталкивая сложенные лодочкой пальцы в узкий выпоротый зад. Крепко сжатые мышцы не желали поддаваться, Като толкнулся еще несколько раз, а потом терпение снова закончилось – и он крепко шлепнул Мея раскрытой ладонью, заставляя его подпрыгнуть и зашипеть от боли. И еще. И еще раз. 

Мальчик уже был не в состоянии сопротивляться – да и кто смог бы сопротивляться напору Като, когда тот набрасывается на тебя, как изголодавшийся по добыче хищник, и терзает, мучает с таким восторгом и упоением, что невольно завораживаешься зрелищем и упускаешь момент, когда сопротивляться становится уже слишком поздно. И совсем не хочется, несмотря на всю грубость и напор, несмотря на то, что о жестких деревянных стульях придется забыть минимум на неделю, да и о мягких – дня на три, не меньше. 

Като не был нежен – нежность он бережет для Иваки – он просто протянул руку, схватил Мея за крашенные белесые волосы, потянул на себя, заставив выгнуться и запрокинуть голову – и овладел. Втиснулся яростно и неотвратимо – плевать он хотел на смазку, на задницу Мея и на чертово трение – толкнулся раз, впихнул головку внутрь, растягивая сжатый проход. 

Плоть расступалась неохотно – тугая и горячая, но Като не прекращал давить – сильнее-сильнее-сильнее – пока не вошел до конца. Как поршень в цилиндр – стремительно, с неотвратимым напором. Горячо, тесно, и хнычущие жалобные звуки как музыка для ушей. 

Като чувствовал, как Мей дрожит вокруг его члена, как отчаянно сжимается и скребет ногтями по поверхности стола, в попытках уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь. Слышал, как тяжело он дышит, пытаясь приспособиться. Чувствовал, как пытается мотать головой, а бьется, словно пойманная птица, и заводился-заводился-заводился. А потом еще крепче вцепился в светлые волосы – и отымел. Грубо, сильно, размашисто, резко отстраняясь и с силой втискиваясь обратно, в эту маленькую сжимающуюся дырочку, покрасневшую и практически не растянутую. 

У Мея из глаз текли слезы – слишком сильно, прекрасно и страшно, так много и так сразу, что совершенно невозможно терпеть. 

Като вытряхивал из него душу, вынимал вместе с сердцем, и Мей кончал под ним, захлебываясь стонами, давился искусанной тряпкой, а тот ничего не замечал – только видел перед глазами тонкую изогнутую спину с родинкой чуть повыше правой лопатки – спину Иваки, узкие округлые бедра, такие соблазнительные, что невозможно удержаться и не провести по ним пальцами, а затем и языком – бедра Иваки, мягкие шелковые волосы, черные, как смоль, которые так приятно перебирать после занятий любовью – волосы Иваки. Като сходил с ума, бился в агонии – но все равно не мог сбежать – Иваки жил у него внутри. 

И сразу не очнулся, когда скрипнула дверь, только зарычав и излившись в измученное тело, поднялся и оглянулся, встретившись взглядом с глазами из своих грез. И выражение этих глаз было сбывшимся кошмаром. 

Иваки даже не сказал ничего, только подался чуть-чуть вперед, неверяще протянул руку, а потом стремительно развернулся и вышел, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь. Като бросился за ним раньше, чем успел осознать, что произошло, но чертовы джинсы, спущенные лишь до колен и сковавшие ноги – не пустили, и он закрутился, растянулся на полу, лишь в последний момент успев подставить руки. 

А потом Като осознал. Потянул себя за волосы, стукнулся головой об пол, пытаясь избавиться от кошмара – но кроме шишки на лбу ничего не изменилось. 

Ему хотелось съежиться до точки, стать таким маленьким, чтобы масштаб происшедшего просто не смог уместиться у него в голове. Он обещал больше не увлекаться, обещал не усложнять себе и другим жизнь, но Иваки был таким восхитительным, таким желанным, и Като так сильно хотел получить его всего – целиком, полностью, насовсем, навсегда, что сдержать обещание было совершенно невозможно. А сейчас Иваки нет рядом, а Като изо всех сил старается не представлять, что почувствует, если его не будет рядом больше никогда. 

Он оделся торопливо, путаясь в молниях и застежках, вымыл лицо и руки, и глянул на последок, прямо в глаза. Сдержался, не отшатнулся, увидев там вместо вполне ожидаемого торжества скрытое сочувствие и взгляд, полной жалости – «он не простит тебя, Като. Только не он и только не тебя». 

Иваки был дома. И этого почти хватило Като для счастья – не ушел, не сбежал, не оставил меня, мой прекрасный, Иваки, душа моя. Он уже почти поверил, когда Иваки поднял на него глаза. Но не посмотрел толком, просто мазнул взглядом, как по пустому месту, аккуратно складывая в чемодан сложенные рубашки. И это было хуже пощечины, хуже истерик, хуже крика – лучше бы он орал, рвал и метал – Като бы мог видеть, что ему не все равно, а так… 

Като не умел просить прощения, никогда не умел – зачем, если не чувствуешь себя виноватым? Но сейчас он чувствовал, хотя даже если бы и нет – Иваки нужно было удержать. Он был такой спокойный, холодный и отстраненный, что Като просто не мог на это смотреть. Иваки – его Иваки – никогда не бывал так безучастен в его присутствии, он весь буквально светился, искрился, источал желание. А сейчас даже не обернулся, когда Като обнял его, прижимая к себе. Лишь дернулся, словно от холода, и продолжил собирать чемодан. 

Като провел носом гладкой по шее, вдыхая чуть сладковатый запах, и присосался жадно, напористо, оставляя на коже яркие отметины. А потом зализал их языком, беззвучно извиняясь. Он терся носом о мягкие волосы на затылке, и обнимал все крепче и крепче, не замечая, как мелко и судорожно трясутся его руки. Ну же, Иваки, ответь мне…

Иваки дернулся еще раз, вывернулся из обнимающих кольцом рук и посмотрел холодно из-под прикрытых ресниц.

\- Ты… пахнешь им, Като-сан. 

Сказал, развернулся и ушел. А Като отпустил. Знал, что нельзя, но не отпустить не мог. 

А потом начался ад. 

Он встречал Иваки в студии – и слышал лишь безликое «доброго дня, Като-сан», сталкивался с ним на конференциях – и в ответ на умоляющий взгляд получал «разрешите пройти, Като-сан», Иваки был все время рядом, на виду, но в то же было совершенно невозможно дотянуться до него и сделать все те неприличные-сводящие-ледяного-Иваки-с-ума вещи, которые ему так нравилось делать. И Като впервые не знал, что ему предпринять, чтобы получить желаемое.

Он испробовал все свои фирменные приемы по затаскиванию предметов обожания в постель, даже те, на которые ранее было жалко сил, но ничего не помогало. Он подкарауливал Иваки после работы с огромным букетом белых роз, приезжал встречать его на лимузине, переодевшись водителем, проводил ночи у него под окнами, даже уговорил Шимидзу поговорить с Иваки, но все было без толку – Иваки и раньше то никогда не покупался на ухищрения Като, а теперь у его попыток тем более не было шансов. 

В конце концов Иваки просто надоели постоянные преследования Като – и он нанял себе охранников, не дававших подойти к нему ближе, чем на несколько метров. Безусловно, если бы Иваки сделал так еще две недели назад, Като был бы только рад, но только не сейчас, когда термин «сумасшедшие фанаты» включал в себя и его тоже. 

Като уговаривал самого себя забыть Иваки, ходил по барам и ночным клубам, снимал поочередно то мальчиков, то девочек – темноволосых, высоких и стройных, - но чем дольше это продолжалось, тем яснее Като осознавал, кого именно – о, черт возьми, - ему не хватает.

А Иваки был несносным, непоколебимым и чертовски безжалостным. Он появлялся на всех мероприятиях, куда приглашали Като, и выглядел так соблазнительно и в то же время невинно, что Като не мог смотреть никуда, кроме как на него, он даже говорить ни о чем не мог, а на последней конференции стоял перед камерами, позорно открыв рот, и пожирал Иваки глазами, не обращая внимания на ставшие чересчур откровенными вопросы журналисток. 

Менеджер говорил Като, что пресса начала подозревать его в слабоумие, друзья говорили Като, что коллеги начали подозревать его в импотенции, даже любимая собака Като подозрительно обнюхивала его, прежде чем впустить в дом.

Про Като говорили, что он не способен любить, но в упорстве ему никто не отказывал. 

Прошло три недели, прежде чем ему удалось поговорить с Иваки. И хотя разговор скорее напоминал монолог и длился не более пары минут, это уже можно было считать достижением – начало было положено. 

Като старательно пытался обставить все, как случайность, даже одел спортивный костюм и пробежал пару кругов вокруг дома Иваки, чтобы выглядеть размятым. Естественно, Иваки не купился – да и кто бы поверил в то, что кому бы то ни было, пусть даже самому сумасшедшему и сумасбродному человеку на земле, внезапно безо всякой причины захотелось совершить утреннюю разминку в пятнадцати милях от собственного дома? Но, тем не менее, Иваки закончил пробежку не меняя маршрута, всю дорогу выслушивая сбивчивые извинения и судорожное дыхание между ними. 

В следующий раз Като приехал на велосипеде. 

Иваки не прекращал бегать, а Като не прекращал говорить. Он рассказывал Иваки о своей собаке, о своем менеджере, о своей сестре и о ее муже, об отце и о матери, о любви к работе и о друзьях, о забавных маленьких попугайчиках, которых очень любил в детстве, и о мохнатом тарантуле, которого ради шутки подложил секретарше на стол. 

Он продолжал говорить до тех пор, пока Иваки не остановил его и не спросил:

\- Что тебе нужно от меня, Като-сан? 

Като протянул руку в попытке прикоснуться, но поймал ладонью лишь прохладный воздух. Иваки отошел в сторону, упрямо вздернув подбородок. 

\- Нет, просто… ответь. 

Като замялся, жалобно глядя на Иваки, но тот лишь отвел взгляд, пряча замерзшие пальцы в карманы. 

\- Я не… 

\- Если не знаешь, Като-сан, дай мне уйти. 

Като снова дернулся в сторону Иваки, ловя его в кольцо рук и прижимая к груди. Втянул тонкий запах цветочного шампуня и попытался проглотить ставший невероятно большим комок в горле. 

\- Нет! Я… знаю. Ты. Тот, кто мне нужен, Иваки. 

Иваки не отстранился, но и не придвинулся ближе. Просто стоял неподвижно, глядя на Като из-под опущенных ресниц.

\- Зачем? Кто я для тебя, Като-сан? 

\- Иваки, пожалуйста...

\- Что «пожалуйста», Като-сан? Что еще ты хочешь забрать у меня? Говори!

И Като стал говорить. Он говорил о том, как он сожалеет и как сильно раскаивается, говорил о том, что почувствовал, когда на секунду представил, что Иваки больше не будет в его жизни. Он умолял Иваки не прогонять его, клялся, что это больше никогда не повторится, что он больше никогда не причинит Иваки боли. Он рассказывал о том, что совсем-совсем без Иваки не может и увлеченно рисовал все блага, которыми будет окружен Иваки, лишь только вернется к нему. Като сам не заметил, как слезы ручьем покатились по его лицу. Он продолжал говорить и говорил до тех пор, пока вместо слов из его рта стали вырваться лишь глухие рыдания, перемежающиеся со словами «прости» и «Иваки».

Домой они вернулись вместе. Он не хотел отпускать Иваки ни на шаг, постоянно держал его за руку, пытаясь найти еще какой-нибудь повод для прикосновений. Като даже не пустил Иваки за вещами, поручив это дело помощнице.

А Иваки почти никак не реагировал, только улыбался отстраненно, или слегка кивал головой, будто задумался о чем-то, что не дает ему покоя. Като все больше и больше беспокоился, поэтому когда Иваки попросил дать ему пару минут, он отпустил его с неохотой, а сам незаметно попытался последовать за ним. 

\- Ты такой нетерпеливый, да? Я же просил тебя подождать. Хотя… можно и так. Ложись, - Иваки указал ему на расстеленную кровать. 

\- Иваки, что ты…

\- Тшшш. Ложись, Като. 

И Като лег, растянувшись на кровати, с подозрением поглядывая на любовника.

А что он еще мог сделать? Иваки тааак на него смотрел.  
Он буквально пожирал глазами каждый участок его тела, не ласкал даже, а именно пожирал, жадно, яростно, нетерпеливо. Словно хотел наброситься на него прямо сейчас, но почему-то сдерживался. 

Иваки приказал ему раздеться – Като разделся, Иваки приказал ему закрыть глаза – Като закрыл. Иваки приказал ему лежать тихо и не дергаться, пока он застегивал на запястьях и лодыжках Като жесткие наручники – где только взял? – Като послушался. Като смолчал даже тогда, когда Иваки затянул на его глазах непроницаемую повязку. Но когда через несколько минут горячее тело Иваки опустилось прямо на него, Като, не удержавшись, вскрикнул и заерзал, пытаясь еще сильнее почувствовать желанное тело. 

\- Тшшш… Не торопись, - прошептал Иваки, а потом наклонился и поцеловал Като. И не так, как всегда, робко и бережно, а так, как будто хотел Като был прохладной рудниковой водой, а Иваки – умирающим от жажды. 

Като слегка стушевался от такого напора, а когда пришел в себя, вместо проворного языка Иваки его рот был заполнен обтянутым в кожу шариком, ремешки от которого Иваки затягивал у него на затылке. 

\- Вот так… Почти готово. 

Като изо всех сил напрягал слух, пытаясь понять, чем же занят Иваки, но слышал только тихое шуршание, даже приблизительное расположение которого он определял с трудом. Ждать было мучительно трудно. И вместе с тем Като хотел, чтобы это ожидание продлилось дольше. 

Иваки действовал неторопливо и со вкусом, но не нежно, нет, совсем не нежно. Тонкие пальцы сначала погладили, а потом резко выкрутили кожу на груди, рядом с соском. Он пробовал тело Като с расчетливой неторопливой жестокостью, перемежая поцелуи с укусами, то отдаляясь, то снова вжимаясь в него всем своим телом.

И Като сходил с ума, таял, извивался, терял терпение и бился под прикосновениями Иваки. Его член болезненно пульсировал и терся об живот, но этого было чертовски недостаточно. Он хотел, чтобы Иваки сейчас же что-нибудь сделал, отсосал, подрочил, или трахнул уже, наконец, но только чтобы прекратил так неумолимо и методично распалять его желание все больше и больше, не давая ему выхода. 

Когда Иваки наконец взял в рот, Като уже был готов на все. Если бы Иваки вынул кляп – он бы принялся безостановочно умолять, угрожать и ругаться, только бы Иваки сделать хоть что-нибудь. 

Като никогда не думал, что его Иваки умеет делать минет так. Его невинный, скромный Иваки, несмотря на очевидно связанную с сексом профессию, представлялся в глазах Като чуть ли не девственником, небесным созданием, которое нужно всему учить, ласкать и оберегать. 

Но этот Иваки был совсем не такой. Он мертвой хваткой вцепился в бедра Като, не давая ему проявлять инициативу, а своим языком вытворял такое, от чего Като то приглушенно хныкал, то вскрикивал, то сдавленно мычал через кляп. Иваки посасывал головку, перекатывая ее на языке, всасывал в рот нежную кожу за яичками, облизывал и водил зубами по всей длине, заставляя Като беспомощно дрожать. Като сказал бы, что это лучший минет в его жизни, если бы Иваки дал ему кончить. Но тот не давал. Отстранялся в самый последний момент, оттягивал назад мошонку и дышал, жарко и влажно дышал, пока Като бился под ним, невнятно бормоча ругательства. 

Когда Като начал думать, что сойдет с ума, крепления, удерживающие его руки, не выдержали напора, и Като прыгнул вперед, хватая Иваки за волосы и прижимая его спиной к высокой спинке кровати. Повязка и кляп полетели на пол, а рот Като жадно впился в губы Иваки, кусая, целуя, подчиняя. Иваки беспомощно вскрикнул, когда Като укусил его за шею, вздернул за бедра и усадил на себя, одновременно толкаясь бедрами вперед. Иваки выгнулся, давясь криком, но Като лишь сильнее впился пальцами в его бедра, входя в него с какой-то сумасшедшей скоростью. Он рычал и ругался, заглушая тонкие вскрики Иваки, и продолжа целовать его – в грудь, в плечо, в челюсть, в губы, почти кусая и оставляя повсюду свои отметины. Иваки бился в его руках, дергался и мотал головой, а потом, громко закричав, обмяк, и Като хватило всего пары резких, глубоких толчков, чтобы последовать за ним. 

Когда оргазм чуть отпустил, Като сильнее прижал к себе Иваки, уткнувшись лбом ему в грудь. 

\- Иваки, я не знаю, что… 

\- Достаточно, Като? Так тебе достаточно… 

Недоговоренное «меня» беззвучно повисло в воздухе. 

Как и застывший в сияющих глазах Като ответ:

\- Да, да… Даааа….

 

Про Като говорили многое. 

Немногие знали, о чем говорят. 

И лишь одному слова были не нужны. 

 

Конец? Нет, только начало =)


End file.
